dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Claw
Claws are a recurring type of weapon in the series and have appeared in practically every installment in the series since their introduction. They are favored by martial artists and other barehanded brawlers since conventional weapons do not suit them. Due to their somewhat primitive nature, claws are also wielded by characters who are closer to nature and even monster companions. Claws are also used by some monsters, such as Riptides and Claws. Some notable claws throughout the series are the Golden claws, the Cobra claw, and the Orichalcum claws. Appearances Dragon Quest III Claws are introduced in this game, being the preferred weapon type of Martial Artists. They are the only weapons they can use which do not impart a penalty to their attack power. In remake versions of the game, more claws have been added and Thieves can also equip some of them, as well. * Iron claw * Golden claws * Knuckledusters (remakes only) * Dragon claws (remakes only) * Beast claws (remakes only) Dragon Quest IV Alena can use all of the claws in the game, as can Psaro in the remakes. Maya, oddly enough, is able to wield the cobra claw. * Iron claw * Fire claw * Cobra claw Dragon Quest V Claws could only be used by the various monster companions in the original SNES version of the game, especially Saber. Fangs are distinct as they can only be wielded by monsters. In the DS version, Debora is able to wield claws, as well. * Iron claw * Fire claw * Cobra claw Dragon Quest VI Carver and Amos have access to various claws, as well as the Slime companions. Once again, fangs are limited to monster companions rather than human characters. Terry is also able to equip the Orichalcum fangs. * Iron claw * Fire claw * Cobra claw Dragon Quest VII Ruff is the only character in the game who can use claws, being a former wolf cub himself. * Iron claws * Fire claw * Knuckledusters * Fire claws * Dragon claws * Cobra claws * Beast claws Dragon Quest VIII Claws only appear in the 3DS version of the game, being one of the weapon types that Morrie can equip. * Iron claw * Fire claw * Cobra claw * Beast claws * Dragon claws * King cobra claws * Beast talon * Dragonlord claws * Orichalcum claws Dragon Quest IX Claws can be used by the Martial Artist and Thief vocations. However, once a character has fully mastered the Claw skill, they can use Claws with any vocation. * Stone claws * Iron claws * Razor claws * Steel claws * Sacred claws * Gigasteel claws * Crow's claws * Handrills * Kestrel claws * Kite claws * Dragon claws * Hammer handrills * Fire claws * Cobra claws * Combusticlaws * King cobra claws * Beast claws * Beastmaster claws * Orichalcum claws * Dragonlord claws * Dragovian claws * Dragovian Lord claws * Xenlon claws Dragon Quest XI Both Jade and Rab can equip claws. List of claws: * Iron claws * Silver claws * Infernails * Steel claws * Crow's claws * Kestrel claws * Cobra claws * Ice claws * Kite claws * Dragon claws * Beast claws * Fire claws * King cobra claws * Beastmaster claws * Combusticlaws * Monster slashers * Dragonlord claws * Crystal claws * Orichalcum claws * Dragovian Lord claws * Deicimators * Xenlon claws * Category:Weapon families